


The first 10th Date

by parkhachi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Dorks, First Dates, Lots of dialogue, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, The avengers are annoying, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, author hasn't write in a while, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkhachi/pseuds/parkhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks he screwed up his first date with Steve.<br/>Steve thinks that was definitely not their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first 10th Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange  
> Prompt: First Date

Christmas has been as usual, a chaos at the Avengers tower, ever since everyone (-Seriously, who let you moved in!?-, -Shut Up Stark! And pass the ketchup!-) started crashing and eventually living in the place.

This year, chaos seemed to be an overrated word. It seemed that this year, they were actually starting to get lucky. Villains seemed to have taken a holiday break, and the whole team managed to sit through a traditional Christmas dinner, after Bruce, Clint and Steve spent the entire morning cooking, baking, and getting everything ready to feed super soldiers, spies, gods, and if in case, a Hulk.

But right now, the whole table was in an awkward silence, everyone nervously looking at everyone but each other, after Tony had stormed out from the dining room.

Darcy and Clint had teamed up and were being their annoying selves, focusing on Tony when Christmas Eve was brought into conversation.

_"So where did you guys go?"_

_"How was the date!?"_

_"Come on Stark!!! Details!"_

_"Yeah Mr Tony! Did you booked a whole restaurant for Mr. Steve here?"_

_"You should've rented the whole Rockefeller Center"_

_"NO WAY!"_

_"HE COULD"_

_"THAT's IT! I hate you all and I’m going to go now!"_

 

 

-I don't know man, I mean, I just asked about your date! I swear he was all excited, like a puppy!- Clint was the one to break the silence, pointing to Steve. -Clint just... I, I don't know, i thought it went well, i don't understand-Steve stared at the door where Tony disappeared to, asking himself what....

-ROGERS!! Stop with the brooding! GO FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG, AND BRING HIM BACK FOR DINNER! - Natasha threw a napkin at him, and then pointed to the door.

-He.... thinks he messed up, screwing up your first date- Bruce added when he noticed Steve wasn't moving. -Wait... our first...? But that wasn't.....I have to go!-

 

Everyone expected Tony to run and hide into his workshop, but Steve knew he'd be sitting in the balcony of the top floor, that's where he goes when he's upset, and lately has taken up to sit with him there, not saying anything, just sitting next to each other. He has discovered the genius being there by himself sometimes.

Tony was sitting on the floor, staring at the sky in front of him, muttering to himself, Steve could hear a little (hello! super soldier!) but couldn't really understand what he was saying. Tony was so into himself, he didn't notice the Captain sitting next to him.

-You want to tell me what happened back there?-

-Not really, no- The brunette stretched his leg and crossed his arms.

-Tony...-

-Steve!-

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, not moving, just staring ahead at the night sky. Until Steve moved and took Tony's hand in his own.

-You know, Bruce said that you think you screwed up our first date-

-Bruce thinks he knows a lot of things!-

-Is he wrong? - Tony turned to stare at Steve. Steve with those soft blue eyes, who were looking directly at him, filled with that... beauty, Tony could not find a better word.

Steve filled his mind lately; they went from hating each other, to being best friends so fast, that he didn't noticed when he started falling for the guy.

Who wouldn't? Steve wasn't perfect, like the media wanted to advertise, he was annoying, stubborn, but also kind, and had a heart of gold. Not to mention the whole human perfection, blonde hair blue eyes thing he had going on.

Tony finally decided that he had to ask the guy out! So he did! And after being a little shocked that Steve said yes so casually, they end up in Christmas Eve, in a beautiful restaurant, that yes, _"Because I can!"_ Tony had rented for just the two of them.

Dinner went fine; they talked of random things, the team, and the movie they saw last week on the theater. It was when they went out and Tony thought a walk in the park could be romantic, with all the Christmas lights that everything went downhill.

They kept getting interrupted by fans (which they love but _"Hey! I'm trying romance here!"_ ) Getting apart when they walked into a parad, because they were too distracted. Tony'd like to say that the climax of the night was when it started raining, and they had to run, and he slipped and got mud all over his shirt, and when they tried tower, Steve left him to help a lady who couldn't get her car to start.

-I'm sorry, ok?- He finally spoke -Our date was a huge disaster and...why are you laughing?-

-Hahahaha so you are really mad because of that?- Steve couldn't stop with the laughing and Tony was sure he was going to smash him in the head. -How is this funny!?! i ruined our first date!-

-Tony....-

-It was supposed to be perfect! You know, I did book the Rockefeller Center, for 2 hours, that's all i could get but Hey! I tried, and that stupid parade had to happen!-

-Parade was not your fault- Steve took his hand and gave it a small kiss, grabbed his other hand and intertwined their fingers together.

-Ok, maybe not but i got mud all over me!-

-Sexy!-

-DAMN IT ROGERS! STOP IT!- The blonde kept laughing softly while Tony could not stop talking and reviving every moment of the night before, where, according to him, everything sucked! -Are you making fun of me Steve? Because dear Captain America should not do this things!-

-Is just...- He said staring directly at Tony -Sweetheart that was not our first date-

Tony blinked, and blinked, and Steve just smiled. -IT WAS!-

-No-

-FUCK YES IT WAS!- Steve kissed the genius hand again -I'd say 10th date?-

-What? Well, Mr. Captain America, I’m pretty sure I’d remember if I was dating you!-

-But you were!...ARE!-

-You're adorable!-

-You know what! Go to hell!- Tony abruptly stood up and went to the other side of the balcony.

Steve followed him, and seeing the genius wasn't facing he went and hugged him by the waist, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder.

-Tony Stark....We've been dating for the last 4 weeks-

-No we haven't!-

-Remember when we went to California, and went to the beach?-

Tony nodded and smiled at the memory of the two eating burgers by the beach.

-And that Thai restaurant Clint still can't stop talking about?-

-Clint was there! You invited him!-

-No.... Clint crashed our table and refused to leave-

Steve prompted Tony to turn at him, keeping his hand on the shorter man's waist.

-That day on the beach, I did ask you out...on a date! And you said yes!-

-You did?-

-Of course I did sweetheart-

Tony tried to swallow the giggle that wanted to escape. -You keep calling me sweetheart and I’ll believe it- The blonde got closer and hugged him a little tighter -Sweetheart...-

-Just wait... so, you asked me out, and we've been dating... and you never informed me?-

-Well, you said yes, I guess, I just assumed the rest were also dates?-

A very loud laugh was what escaped from Tony, snuggling close to Steve's chest and circling his arms on that small waist. -Why are we...? NO YOU! Why are you so stupid?! I was killing myself thinking you'd be so upset about last night!-

-I'm not good at these things? I asked you out once and...i assumed, ok! My bad!-

-Definitely-

-I guess that explains why we've been dating for a month and you never  tried to kiss me once-

-I DIDN'T KNOW!-

-And I guess... Now that I remember, I shouldn't have asked for a date when you're working on a code-

-You asked me out when I was writing code? - He asked with an offended tone. -Bad idea Rogers! Very BAD IDEA!-

-So.....is this the cliché part where I kiss you and everything is alright and are fireworks in the sky?-

Tony just stared at him, a little annoyed, a little touched at the situation.

What Steve was saying totally explained a lot. The blonde has been so attentive lately; being all, let's say "gentleman" with him, taking his hand when sitting in the couch, the hugs had been longer, and the touches not that casual. And that would also explain those longing looks. But who could blame Tony? Steve never actually said "date" or he did? Who knows, he can't remember or was too preoccupied by the younger man giving him all those signs.

He smiled at Steve -I think we can go from there- And close the gap between them, laying a soft kiss in those lips he'd been dreaming about.

Steve's hand moved on his back, stroking softly until resting just above his butt. Tony threw his arms around the taller man, not taking steps and just grabbing that perfect ass, earning a little squeak and a laugh, that he took advantage of and transform the kiss into an open mouth sensual one.

When they pull apart, smiling silly at each other, they were too engrossed in their little world; they missed the actual fireworks in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write in SO long (like over a year) so i apologize if this makes no sense, the idea sounded better in my head i swear.  
> But it got me writing again after 1 year, so, i guess congratulations to me!?


End file.
